


What Happens When the Bottle Spins

by shinythegoat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A kiss leads to a confession ish, F/M, Hunter fanboying over FitzSimmons, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinythegoat/pseuds/shinythegoat
Summary: ‘Spin the Bottle’ Mack called it, ‘A game where you spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on’ The color in Fitz’ cheek began darkening and he had to turn away to keep Simmons from finding out. He could never keep a secret from her, but he had been keeping one since they were 16 and achingly shy at the Academy. Fitz was in love with her, but what he didn’t know was that she was also in love with him.‘Spin the Bottle’ Skye called it, ‘A game where you spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on’. Simmons was casually reading a new book on the Asgardian language when Bobbi and Skye came and proposed a wonderful idea to her. But what neither Fitz or Simmons knew was that Bobbi, Skye, Mack and Hunter were all in on the same idea: They were going to get Fitz and Simmons together, no matter what it took.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse & Jemma Simmons, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Lance Hunter, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 33





	What Happens When the Bottle Spins

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this turned out longer than I expected. I hope you enjoy! :)

“Game night in ten” Hunter quickly spoke as he popped his head through the lab doors before popping back out. Simmons looked astonished “Game night? We haven’t done game night since….Ward” She shuddered at the words that she managed to spit out before turning to look at Fitz who was keeping his eyes trained on his Ipad. “Aren't you going to react?” “Huh?” Fitz lifted his gaze from the technology and trained them on Simmons who looked as beautiful as ever in that white blouse and those blue jeans. 

Fitz knew what Hunter had said because Mack and himself had helped Hunter come up with the idea. ‘Spin the Bottle’ Mack called it, ‘A game where you spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on’ The color in Fitz’ cheek began darkening and he had to turn away to keep Simmons from finding out. He could never keep a secret from her, but he had been keeping one since they were 16 and achingly shy at the Academy. Fitz was in love with her, but what he didn’t know was that Simmons was also in love with him.

‘Spin the Bottle’ Skye called it, ‘A game where you spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on’. Simmons was casually reading a new book on the Asgardian language when Bobbi and Skye came and proposed a wonderful idea to her. But what neither Fitz or Simmons knew was that Bobbi, Skye, Mack and Hunter were all in on the same idea: They were going to get Fitz and Simmons together, no matter what it took.

“Fitz, have you seriously not been listening?” “Well, I was kinda reading something” he pointed down to the article, but when he looked up Simmons had moved from her position across the room to right in front of him. “What were you reading?” Before Fitz could answer Simmons had snatched up the IPad and was unlocking it. “Jemma come on,” Fitz pleaded, “give it back” She scrolled to the top of the article before noticing a picture of her and Fitz taking up the entire screen, “Student Saved by Academy Alumni,” She turned her head to to Fitz who sunk deeper into his chair, she had a softer expression on her face this time. “Oh Fitz”, she walked over to him and placed her right hand on his while putting down the Ipad with her left.

Fitz’ breathing quickened at the sudden contact from Jemma. He looked down at their connecting hands and Jemma swiftly removed hers from his. “What is it Jemma?” Her mouth looked as if it didn’t have anything to say, but her heart was telling a different story. She backed up a little releasing some of the tension between them, “Nothing, nothing, it’s just,” She took a pause, taking the opportunity to bring her gaze to his eyes that looked like oceans in the light. “I’m glad that you're okay” Yea, me too” He gave her a small smile that melted her heart and caused her to feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. His smile was something she would never forget, her dreams were filled with them.

The beep from Fitz’ watch suddenly interrupted their very not lively conversation, “You set an alarm?” Fitz could feel the sweat beginning to form on his forehead, “Ah no, this is my, um, alarm for when I need to drink water, yea, the doctor said that I should regularly be drinking it.” Simmons was giving him a stare that made him feel like she didn’t believe his horrible fib, “Yea ok,” She shifted her position from behind the table before walking closer, “What time is it?” Fitz didn’t need to look down at his watch to say, the alarm he had set said that there was five minutes till’ game night, “Um, it’s uh five minutes before 8” Simmons’ eyes widened but she turned away before Fitz could notice, “Great, ok, I’m going to go to the restroom, and I’ll guess I meet you in the the common area, yea?” She barely turned around just so she could hear his answer, “Yea, see you.” Jemma left Fitz alone as she rushed out the door and to her bunk so she could freshen up. Fitz quickly got up and went the opposite way to where the boys' bunks were, making sure not to pass by anyone else.

Everyone was already sitting in a circle on the floor when Fitz and Simmons finally arrived. They entered from opposite sides of the room, still looking the same but obviously some things had changed.Fitz took his seat in between Hunter and Mack and Hunter scooted closer to allow Bobbi to fit Simmons in. “Are you wearing cologne?” Hunter was pushed right up against Fitz and had definitely smelled the mint fresh scent coming from him. His cheeks began to redden as he made eye contact with the brunette, “Umm, yea.” Hunter gave him a light punch on the side of his shoulder, “Nice one mate, I was talking to Bob earlier and she said that Simmons told her she really loved that cologne you have.” The tension was visibly lifted off of Fitz’ shoulders as it gave him a boost of self-confidence, he was prepared for this, even if he ended up kissing May instead.

When Simmons walked in, Bobbi and Skye were already making room for her in between them. Hunter had grabbed a seat next to Coulson, who barely separated him and Bobbie, making Fitz and Simmons directly across from each other. May was awkwardly sitting between Mack and Skye, looking like she was not going to enjoy whatever was about to happen.”Did you put perfume on?” Simmons looked over to the Scot looking at her before responding to Bobbi, “Umm, yea, I did.” “Smart choice, I was talking to Hunter earlier and he said that Fitz likes the strawberry perfume you always wore.” Jemma couldn’t help from smiling, until she had to turn away to hide her reddening cheeks.

“So, who wants to start?” Coulson was waving a clear coke bottle in front of him, waiting for someone to speak up until Hunter gladly volunteered, well, gladly volunteered Fitz. Hunter snatched the bottle from Coulson’s hands, passing it over to the guy on his right, “I think Fitz should start.” Fitz just stared at the bottle until Bobbi spoke up for him, “Why don’t I start,” She leaned over Coulson in order to reach the bottle that Fitz held out for her. She grabbed it and moved back to her spot, giving the bottle a gentle spin in the middle of the poor formed circle. 

Hunter began a drumroll against the cement floor right when it started spinning and Mack and Fitz joined in not seconds later. After about 7 seconds the bottle stopped with the cap facing Skye. “Aww Rubbish!” Hunter fell back against the couch not wanting to watch his ex-wife, who was definitely not ex anymore, kiss someone else. After Bobbi had kissed Skye the bottle moved counterclockwise, moving opposite of Simmons and going straight to Coulson. Coulson landed on Mack and after a quick peck on the lips, it was Hunter's spin. “Come on come on come on.” Hunter was urging the bottle to land on Bobbi, but instead it decided to land on May. “Hahahaha” Coulson let out a quick laugh before May stared him down, silently shutting him up. Hunter handed the bottle to Fitz and went over to May to lightly kiss her.

So far everyone’s kisses had been not at all intimate, which was good because they were in front of their friends. Plus, it would've been really awkward if Hunter and Bobbi landed on each other and just started making out. Fitz was holding the cold, glass bottle in his hand before moving closer to the center to get the perfect spin. He had already calculated the volume of the bottle, and the direction at which the concrete slanted, so all he had to do was get the perfect speed. Giving the bottle a tough spin he moved back and watched it rotate, praying that it would land on who he hoped for.

She watched as he dropped the bottle to the floor and gave it a rather perfect spin, her eyes wandering to his biceps which seemed to have slowly grown since they first joined Coulson’s team. She watched as the bottle sped up, and then began to slow down. With one last push the bottle came to a halt, the cap side facing her. She looked up and met Fitz’ eyes. She noticed Hunter who couldn’t help but smile and she couldn’t have cared less for the little elbow she got in her side from Skye. They stayed like that for a few seconds, just looking into each other eyes until Mack broke it up and reminded them of the very few rules. “Are you guys gonna kiss or are you finally gonna lose at something that doesn't even involve winners or losers?”

Fitz slowly got up, dropping to his knees so he could shuffle over to Simmons, she did the same meeting Fitz half way until they were inches from each other. No one from miles away could miss the huge smiles that occupied their faces. Fitz slowly began to initiate the kiss, turning his head slightly to left and moving forward, opening up his lips to welcome hers. She remained still as Fitz made his way to her until his lips were on hers and her hands were in his curly soft hair. Their lips molded perfectly against each other, both of them too swept up in the moment to remember everyone else around them.

No one took the chance of ruining the kiss when Fitz moved his hands to her waist, pulling her closer, well, no one except Hunter. “YEEEEEAAAASSSS!” Hunter had an even bigger smile on his face than Fitz and Simmons had combined. The loud yelp that came out of Hunter was enough to to rip the embarrassed scientists apart. 

Coulson was the first to speak up in the dreadful silence, and surprisingly it wasn't a dad joke or encouragement. “Why don’t we uh,” The older director began to stand up, “Finish this tomorrow,” May followed soon after he left the circle, leaving the younger agents for the comfort of her room. Soon Skye was gone, and then Mack and lastly Bobbi and Hunter left, leaving Fitz and Jemma alone in the middle of a dark room.

Fitz slowly began to get up as well, pulling Jemma up after him. He rubbed the back of his neck, doing his best to avoid eye contact. “Well I guess,” Fitz pointed to the door and then finally looked up at his best friend who looked as if she had just kissed her best friend. OH WAIT, she had. “I should proba-” Fitz’s attempt at a goodnight sentence was cut off as Jemma reached up on her tippy toes to press a soft kiss to Fitz’s lips. When she pulled away Fitz’ eyes were still closed so she rested her forehead against his. “We should probably get some sleep,” She interrupted the silence with a comment that she hoped Fitz wouldn't pass by. “We?” Fitz pulled away from her with a confused yet intrigued look on his face, “Yea. We. Come on now” She held out her hand for Fitz to take and they slowly walked out of the room, together.


End file.
